<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Go Home Again by LufwoodEmilius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168979">Never Go Home Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LufwoodEmilius/pseuds/LufwoodEmilius'>LufwoodEmilius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart &amp; Chris Riddell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LufwoodEmilius/pseuds/LufwoodEmilius</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Go Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can never go home again,” I told myself as I walked through the busy streets of Undertown.</p><p>	My feet went numb hours ago and had just begun to bleed. My eyes were swollen from hours of crying. The clothes on my body fit loosely and were tattered so the wind blew against my body. Both my parents had died when I was young. My father was lost in the mire, while fishing for Mire Pearls. My mother died from a cold that traveled around the kitchen my family worked at. That left me alone with a group of strangers. As I stayed life became harder to live and my master began to abuse the workers. So I finally decided to run off. </p><p>	I sighed and turned into a sheltered alley and slid to my knees. The smell of charred ratbirds and stale woodale burned my nostrils and eyes. I covered my mouth and nose in hope that it would erase the smell. It didn’t work. Heavy footsteps soon began to stamp down the street. Panic stricken I began to run down the alley. It was probably one of my master’s bodyguards coming after me. The touch of shattered glass pierced my feet and my breaths came in quick gasps. My heart pounded in my chest. Blinded by fear I collided with someone. I fell to the ground with a soft thud. The figure crouched in front of me. I looked up and froze. </p><p>	“Come, child I won’t hurt you,” the figure whispered handed a small child to the boy next to him. “What’s your name?” He asked me reaching his hand for mine. “I’m Wind Jackal and this is Quint and Lullabee.” </p><p>	I backed away from his outstretched hand. He cornered me and finally pulled me into a light embrace. He felt warm and comforting and my mind was urging me to go with him. However, my body was saying other words. I tried pushing him away with all my force and when I couldn’t I sunk my teeth into his arm. The leather from his coat filling my mouth with a disgusting after taste of tobacco smoke. </p><p>	Finally, I grew tired and gave up my resistance and I fell into his arms. My jaw loosened and my breath became steady. Tears filled my eyes and stained his worn trench coat. Wind Jackal stood up and cradled me in his arms. My eyes began to get heavy and I placed my arm around his neck. He began to hum a quiet tune in my ear. </p><p>	“Lufwood,” I whispered. “My name is Lufwood.” </p><p>	I soon found myself falling asleep in his arms. My life had changed for the better, I was finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>